


Smile

by 9r7g5h



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-26
Updated: 2013-02-26
Packaged: 2017-12-03 16:22:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/700238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/9r7g5h/pseuds/9r7g5h
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Markowski was the first to realize that it was because he made her smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smile

If someone was to ask any of Calhoun’s men why she had fallen in love with Fix-It Felix, none of them would have been able to give one accurate answer.

For some of them, the ones who still distrusted the little man that had stolen their commander’s heart, the answer was obvious: magic. He had that magical hammer that could fix anything, right? Well, it had been well known long before the eight-bit character had shown up that Sergeant Calhoun’s entire backstory revolved around the death of her fiancé, an event that would cause anyone’s heart to shatter if they were forced to live through it. Although she had remained physically and mentally strong after Brad’s unfortunate demise, emotionally, she had been well beyond repair.

Or so they had thought.

It made sense, then, that, if the Sarge was broken, the character that had the ‘fit it all’ tool that could heal her would be the one that she fell for. Perhaps it was because she was suffering from some overload of emotions after so long of not having them, or maybe the hammer that the little guy always carried around with him had some sort of other magical property that none of them could understand, for those men, it was only a matter of time before the eight-bit was recycled and their leader was back to her cool, cruel old self.

The rest of the men, however, were firmly under the impression that Calhoun only kept the repairman around solely because she thought that he was cute.

In a way, it was almost as if he was a puppy that she had adopted after it had followed her around for long enough. Whenever they were in Hero’s Duty, which was the only time any of them saw the character, he was quick to follow her commands, happily accepting her orders without question and completing them to the letter. Of course, as some of them had pointed out, all of them did that one a daily basis, for to disobey a direct order from the Sarge was just asking to be put on a suicide mission to canvas the tower outside of gameplay. However, the handyman was in no danger of that, and so followed her orders of his own free will, acting as if every moment he spent doing something for her was the most important moment of his life. The height difference did nothing to help the ‘pet’ image, the fact that he barely came to her hips just reinforcing the image of a puppy following its master.

It helped that he was a gentleman too, a rarity in their game, and that even his most annoying mannerisms could be seen as charming when directed towards a woman. For the soldiers that followed this theory, similar to the ‘magic hammerers,’ it was believed that the relationship would soon be over. It just did not make sense when taken into long-term context, and if there was anything they knew about their sergeant, it was that she went out of her way to make sure her ducks were lined up in a row.

Out of them all, Markowski was the only one that was able to figure out a reason that actually made any amount of sense at all.

It was because he made her smile.

Although Markowski, according to his programming, had only been with the unit for a couple of months, those few months had been more than long enough to realize that the Sergeant had only three facial expressions: mad, furious, and homicidal. The woman was downright terrifying when she wanted to be, and there had been more than just a few times that Markowski could have sworn that he had seen even the biggest of cy-bugs flee before her when her strongest glare was in play. Her facial features rarely ever changed, and if they did, it was because something monumental had happened.

So, the moment he saw her smile when the eight-bit handyman came jumping into view, a dozen of blocky roses in hand just for her, Markowski knew right then and there that the little guy was more than someone special. He was the miracle in a fun-sized container that their sergeant had needed.

From the very beginning, Markowski had known that Fix-It Felix would be the one that their Sergeant had been waiting for her entire life, and when she asked him to put together the security detail for her wedding, he had been more than happy to. If it meant getting to see the woman that all of them owed their skins to smile, he would have done anything they had asked, even if it meant going against the rest of his comrades and hoping that the short stack actually survived to propose.


End file.
